Insomnia
by YoungAthletesOnIce
Summary: Ok, well, I don't know how to explain this story. All I can say is that well...you'll have to read it! I can't explain it! It's ShuxYuki thingy so...yeah.
1. Chapter 1

Insomnia

J.J.: Hello! Again! Thank you so much for sticking with me after I completed 'Angel's Of Mine'! How's is everybody?

Yuki: Why am I here? I thought you were done?

J.J.: Well…there was this and that and well…you're here!

Yuki: I'm leaving.

Shuichi: -grabs Yuki's foot- DON'T GO YUKI!

J.J.: That's your lover for you. Well this is something that might be a one-shot if I can help it. It's not going to be a long series.

Littlekely: Why not?

J.J.: I still haven't finished my first Fanfic back when I was…let's say "innocent".

Yuki: Yeah? When? In B.C.? You old hag.

J.J.: What was that you incompetent seme!?

Yuki: !!!

Shuichi: …

Littlekely: Ouch. That's cruel J.J.

Hiro: Yeah. That's cruel.

Littlekely: You dissed his cock.

J.J.: He called me old!

Yuki: J.J…

J.J.: Yes?

Yuki: YOU BITCH! –punches J.J. and they start to fight-

Hiro: Let's not see this.

K: -imitating the fight- Ohh! That's gotta- OHH!

Shuichi: …

Hiro: I think Shuichi is traumatized.

Littlekely: Let's go. She doesn't own Gravitation.

**Day One: Another Sleepless Night…**

"Shit. I can't sleep." Yuki mumbled as he tossed to the cooler side of his bed seeking comfort. _This is going too far. Ordinary people would have died already after ten days. This has been going on for three years now. Damn!_ Yuki stared at his clock. 3: 34. _I meet her at seven. Four more hours. Damn! What to do until then? _Yuki got out of his bed and reached for his pants to take out his cigarettes. He put one in his mouth and lit it. Yuki sighed. "Why can't I sleep?" Yuki asked himself.

_Yuki…why? Don't leave me…_

Yuki put his hands in his head and sighed. "Why can't I sleep?"

******

"Did you sleep at all this past week?" Misato asked. Yuki said nothing. Misato sighed. "Eiri?"

"Hn?" Yuki asked.

"What's wrong?" Misato asked.

"I haven't slept for three years! How the fuck do you think I feel?" Yuki spat. Yuki sighed again. "I'm sorry." Yuki mumbled. Misato smiled.

"It's okay. I also knew you for those three years, if you haven't forgotten. I'm worried about you Eiri. Is it because you are homesick?" Misato asked.

"You ask me that every time I visit you. I keep telling you no. I go home every year for New Year's. It's not homesickness." Yuki said. Misato wrote something on his clip board.

"Is it about her?" Misato asked.

"Stop it." Yuki said. Misato lowered her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't like to talk about her but, don't you think that you should at least contact her? She might be the reason for your insomnia." Misato said.

"I don't want to. If she's the reason why then I'm going to live the rest of my life on your pills then." Yuki said. Misato sighed.

"I thought you told me not to prescribe them to you." Misato said.

"I am getting fed up. I'll rather be an addict then have to live the rest of my life sleepless. Then again, I would rather live the rest of my life sleepless than see her so I guess I can't win." Yuki said.

"Do you want her number?" Misato asked. Yuki sat up and faced her with disbelief in his eyes.

"How do you have her number?" Yuki asked. Misato sighed and wrote on her clip board. "You contacted Tohma?!" Yuki exploded. Misato jumped.

"I'm sorry! He contacted me before you came and he wanted to help. You really should talk to Tohma some time. He can help." Misato said.

"I told you to not give him any information about me!" Yuki yelled. Misato sighed.

"Maybe the reason for your insomnia is because you haven't found who you need again." Misato said.

"Don't start." Yuki warned and lay back down on the sofa. Misato began to feel anxious. "Did you finally find out how I'm still alive?" Yuki asked. Misato sighed.

"Yes." Misato said. Yuki sat up again and stared into her eyes. "Do you still black out?" Misato asked.

"Why? That's irrelevant." Yuki said. Misato sighed again.

"I think that that's when you sleep. I believe that your body is still moving, but you are unconscious throughout it." Misato said. Yuki put his head in his hands. "Eiri?" she asked. Yuki sighed.

"It doesn't even matter does it?" he asked.

"Don't say that! We can help you but you must be willing!" Misato said.

"The only reason I come here is so that Mika won't force me to eat celery." Yuki said. Misato sighed.

"That's all for today. You're getting better results than you did last week." Misato said. Yuki said nothing as he slipped on his jacket. "Oh! I heard the horoscopes today!" Misato exclaimed.

"You're still doing that? Aren't you a little too old?" Yuki asked.

"I'm only four years older than you Eiri! Anyway, today is supposed to be a good day for you! Try to enjoy it and stop smoking." Misato said.

"It helps to pass the time." Yuki said and he walked out the door.

******

"Hey Yuki! How's it been? I didn't see you this morning!" Ryuichi complained. Yuki sighed.

"I have the afternoon shift on Mondays. You know that already. Why are you bothering me?" Yuki asked as he slipped on his white coat over his Armani shirt and black pants.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! You're starting to work in the clinic starting today, right?" Ryuichi asked. Yuki's vein popped. _A migraine in the morning. Perfect. _Yuki closed his locker and walked out of the changing room. "Yuki?" Ryuichi asked. Yuki walked down towards the elevators and waited. _Maybe I should just check my clinic trails myself. Hopefully Tohma won't think about this._ Yuki entered the elevator and waited to go to the first floor. When he walked out, he bumped into Tohma. _Shit. _Yuki walked around Tohma and made his way to the clinic.

"You're angry aren't you?" Tohma asked walking behind Yuki. _Now I know why he's the Clinical Director. _"I just think that you need to relax a little. You need to take it easy and I don't want you to black out while you're in the middle of surgery." Tohma said. Yuki turned to face Tohma.

"You asked Misato about that?" Yuki asked. Tohma smiled. Yuki tried to hold back from punching him in the face. "Don't talk to me right now Tohma. I have to go wipe boogers and change prescriptions so go away. I'm busy." Yuki said.

"Don't try to view your trails. They're hidden in my office." Tohma said. Yuki mumbled incoherent words all the way to clinic room one and took out the file. Old lady with green saliva. Great.

******

"It really hurts when I touch the top of my head and it's not going away." A lady moaned as she wiped boogers from her nose with a tissue. Yuki sighed.

"I only have two words for you. Rhino Virus." Yuki said. The woman panicked.

"Will I die?" She asked. Yuki sighed again.

"It's the intelligent word for the common cold. Just take some Sudefed and drink some tea." Yuki said. The lady got up and walked out of the room. Yuki sighed. He finished filling out the report and walked to room three. He looked at he patients file. _Shuichi Shindou. Trouble breathing, unable to urinate. Great. _Yuki opened the door and was met with big purple eyes staring at him with tears over flowing."Hello. I'm Yuki. What's the problem?" Yuki asked. _Even though I already know. _

"Don't you already know from the file?" Shuichi asked. Yuki blinked and then chuckled.

"Yes I do. You're unable to urinate?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah. It happened two days ago. I wanted to pee but I couldn't. I thought it was just a one time thing but then it happened again the next day so I thought I should go to the doctor." Shuichi said. Yuki jumped when he figured that was the end of his tale. _Did I just space out? What was I looking at? _Yuki sighed.

"It could be many things but I'll limit it to two after some questions. Does your penis hurt?" Yuki asked. Shuichi blushed and lowered his head. _What? _"Well?" Yuki asked. Shuichi shook his head. "Okay. I need to take some blood. Come back in an hour." Yuki asked. Shuichi grabbed Yuki's wrist and Yuki swooned.

"Will I have you again?" Shuichi asked.

"I-I'm not sure." Yuki said. _What's going on? My legs feel heavy. _

"Can I have you again when I come back?" Shuichi asked; blushing. Yuki nodded his head and he walked out of the room. _What was that back there? I felt so heavy and I felt so…tired. _

"Mr. Yuki?" A nurse called. Yuki began to walk towards the stairs. "Mr. Yuki you have a patient in exam room two. Mr. Yuki?" The nurse called. Yuki's face was flushed. _So…tired…_ Yuki collapsed. "Mr. Yuki!" The nurse called and ran over to him. Before Yuki blacked out, he saw Shuichi standing before him smiling.

******

"…ki…uki…i…Yuki…Yuki!" A voice yelled. Yuki opened his eyes and saw green eyes staring back at him.

"Shut up. I'm trying to sleep." Yuki said. Yuki thought about what he just said. _Sleep? _Yuki jolted up but swooned again. Tohma pushed him back down.

"You need to rest Yuki. You might not get this chance again but you should at least try and get some sleep." Tohma said. Yuki tried to close his eyes but he was wide awake now. Yuki sat up and sighed. "Can't?" Yuki said nothing. "Go home Yuki. I'll take care of your last patient." Tohma said getting up. Yuki put his head in his hands.

_Flash Back_

"_Can I have you again when I come back?_

_End of Flash Back_

Yuki's eyes snapped open.

"No. I'll take care of my own patient. I don't need you doing anything for me." Yuki said getting out of the hospital bed.

"I want you to rest Yuki." Tohma argued.

"I want you to go away form me and let me do my job." Yuki grumbled as he walked past him; walking towards the elevators.

******

Yuki walked towards the clinic and picked up Shuichi's file. He checked for the blood tests and everything was negative. _I guess we can try that._ Yuki sighed a she walked into exam room three.

"Hello Mr. Shindou." Yuki greeted. Shuichi smiled brightly at the doctor.

"You can call me Shuichi." Shuichi smiled. Yuki's sweat dropped.

"I got your results back and it doesn't seem to be an infection." Yuki said.

"What can you do then?" Shuichi asked.

"Were you able to use the restroom before?" Yuki asked. Shuichi giggled. "What?"

"I never understood why someone calls the bathroom a restroom." Shuichi said getting up. Yuki's sweat dropped again. Shuichi walked to the door. "I mean, no one alive would go to the "restroom" and…" Shuichi walked out of the door. After three seconds walked back in. "…and take a rest…" Shuichi sighed. "…and walk back out. That doesn't make any sense. Who would want to rest in a public bathroom where people don't know how to aim properly?" Shuichi said. Yuki chuckled. Shuichi smiled. "You finally laughed. I thought that your face was too tight." Shuichi giggled. Yuki smiled. _Funny kid. _

"Alright. We are going to do something a little differently." Yuki said.

"What?" Shuichi asked; taking a seat.

"I think that there is a blockage of the urethra but I don't think that it is a bladder stone. We might have to castrate you." Yuki said. Shuichi just stared at Yuki. Yuki sighed. "It's when we stick a rubber tube up your urethra and into the bladder to release some of the urine. Hopefully, it will remove the blockage and you'll be able to urinate again." Yuki stated. Shuichi inhaled sharply.

"Will it hurt?" Shuichi asked. Yuki sighed again as he rubbed his temple.

"Yes it will but only for a little while. I'll let you into a hospital room for the night and see how you are by morning." Yuki said. Shuichi brightened up a bit. Yuki stood up and walked towards the door. Shuichi stopped him again by the wrist.

"Will you stay with me the whole night?" Shuichi asked. Yuki's breath was caught. _What is happening to me? _Yuki released Shuichi's grab and smiled.

"I'll try." Yuki said and rushed out of the room. _It's happening again. I'm feeling heavy. _Yuki shook the sleep from his eyes and he walked towards the nurse's station.

******

"Give me a catheter and a bag please." Yuki said. The nurse looked at Yuki astonished.

"Why?" The nurse asked.

"Give me the damn catheter and bag." Yuki commanded. The nurse shook in fear and complied with his request. After receiving the bag and the catheter, Yuki walked into room 1023 and nearly fell to disbelief. Shuichi sat on the hospital bed with his pants and his underwear on the chair across from him. "What are you doing?!" Yuki asked; blushing. Shuichi blushed but tried to hide it.

"I thought you were going to castrate me." Shuichi said. Yuki stared into his eyes and almost drowned. Yuki coughed and scratched his head. _I didn't know that you were going to be ready and have your cock out in the open! _Yuki sighed.

"Okay. Let's get ready." Yuki said and he walked over to the counter top and washed his hands with soap. He could feel Shuichi's eyes on his back and it made him anxious. _I hate it when people stare at me. _Yuki put medicinal oil on the castrator and turned to face Shuichi. "Are you ready?" Yuki asked. Shuichi took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. He nodded and then closed his eyes. Yuki had gloves on and he bent down so he was eye level with Shuichi's penis. Yuki spaced out again until Shuichi cleared his throat.

"Is something wrong Yuki?" Shuichi asked. Yuki felt a squeeze on his heart.

"You remember my name?" Yuki asked. Shuichi smiled.

"Of course! I can never forget someone like you Yuki." Shuichi said. Yuki blushed but tried to pay attention to the task at hand.

"Brace yourself." Yuki warned and he began to insert the castrator. Shuichi yelped in pain and took inhaled sharply.

"Oww." Shuichi mumbled as he squeezed his bed sheets. Yuki sighed.

"I'm almost in your bladder. It'll be okay." Yuki reassured. Shuichi, through his pain, smiled back at Yuki and Yuki blushed. Finally, Yuki reached the bladder and Shuichi breathed a sigh of relief from the pain. Yellow liquid began to pour into the tube and into the plastic back. Yuki sighed and he sat down on the bed next to Shuichi.

"Is that it?" Shuichi asked.

"Yes. After tonight, you should be fine." Yuki said. Yuki stared at the ceiling until he felt a weight on his lap. His eyes went straight to the weight and saw Shuichi had fallen asleep on Yuki's lap. Yuki smiled and he began to play with his hair. "I never really told you this but, I was amazed at how colorful your hair is." Yuki said. Yuki yawned and rubbed his eyes. _I feel sleep coming again…maybe I'm cured…_ Yuki let the sleep claim his eyes and he slipped into unconsciousness in a matter of seconds. After five minutes, Shuichi woke up and smiled at Yuki's sleeping face.

"I also never told you this but, I love your sleeping face. You seem innocent." Shuichi said. He gently kissed Yuki on the lips and sighed. "I can't stay here." Shuichi muttered. He removed the castrator and left the hospital.

J.J.: I have a slight suspicion as to what you are thinking right about now.

Yuki: J.J's and idiot?

Littlekely: I don't think anyone would remain on that fact.

J.J.: No! You probably think that Shuichi's not human.

Hiro: He does sound kind of out of this world type.

Shuichi: I don't want to be different from Yuki!

Yuki: You already are.

J.J.: I'm still contemplating on whether Shuichi should be human with some type of ability, or just Yuki's cup of tea.

Yuki: I don't like tea.

Hiro: You drank it at the shrine before.

Yuki: I had to.

Shuichi: Don't remind me! He was supposed to marry Ayaka then!

Hiro: I'm so glad you didn't.

Shuichi: Me neither!

Littlekely: Review.

J.J.: If you want to know what Shuichi and Yuki are talking about, you can find that out yourself by going on and typing in "Gravitation" and watch all 13 episodes plus the OVA!

K: Are you promoting Bad Luck?

J.J.: No. Just gravitation.

Tohma: Watch the OVA and see how I make Shindou's life a living hell.

Yuki: For the time being.

Hiro: Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Insomnia

y10: I know some people are angry at me. I mean, I haven't updated in FOREVER but I promise to improve. (I'm kinda like Ijuun-sensei from Junjou Romantica) But anyway, this is the last chapter for Insomnia. Hope you enjoy it! ^^

Shuichi: YAY!

Yuki: You should've just left me alone.

Shuichi: -tears up-

Yuki: -sweat drops- What?

Shuichi: YOU DON'T LIKE ME!

Hiro: Oh god, not this again.

K: -eat popcorn- It never gets old. –smiles-

*Line Breaker*

**Dreams of You…**

"Yes. After tonight, you should be fine," Yuki said. Yuki stared at the ceiling until he felt a weight on his lap. His eyes went straight to said weight and saw that Shuichi had fallen asleep on his lap. Yuki smiled and he began to play with his hair. "I never really told you this but, I was amazed at how colorful your hair is," Yuki said. Yuki yawned and rubbed his eyes. _I feel sleep coming again…maybe I'm cured…_ Yuki let the sleep claim his eyes and he slipped into unconsciousness in a matter of seconds. After five minutes, Shuichi woke up and smiled at Yuki's sleeping face.

"I also never told you this but, I love your sleeping face. You seem innocent," Shuichi said. He gently kissed Yuki on the lips and sighed. "I can't stay here." Shuichi muttered. He removed the catheter and left the hospital.

*Line Breaker*

"Eiri? Eiri! You need to wake up!" A voice that was so not welcome into the paradise that was so scarce to Yuki. _You must have a dying wish, whoever you are. _He slowly opened his eyes, savoring the peace before he was met with bright green eyes that irked him to no end.

"What do you want, Tohma?" Yuki spat while trying to shake the very-much-wanted sleep from his aching body.

"Well, you fell asleep here last night. I thought you came here to see a patient," Tohma said. This brought reality back to Yuki's eyes and he immediately looked down to see his black slacks and half of a morning hard-on. _Where is he? _

"Did you my patient?" Yuki asked, his heart going to overdrive from just the sound of his name rolling off his tongue. _Where did he go? What the hell? _

"What patient? There was no patient file in the folder, Eiri. Are you still asleep? I'm sorry to have woken you but I know that our hospital beds aren't really comfortable. Go back home and go to sleep, if you can," Tohma suggested, gently guiding Yuki towards the door. Yuki cringed from Tohma's grasp and left the building. _I won't be able to sleep when I get home._

*Line Breaker*

_Three Weeks Later_

"How have you been, Eiri?" Misato asked. Yuki sighed as he lit a cigarette and dragged on it for a good minute before blowing out the smoke in Misato's direction.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked, his tone seething with contempt. Misato sighed.

"I guess you haven't gotten much sleep," She murmured, her eyes portraying the sympathy she felt for him. He scoffed.

"Don't make that face. You'll make me puke," He spat.

"Eiri! I know you can't sleep but taking your frustration out on people will only get you no where and alone!" She screeched. Yuki felt his heart squeeze slightly. _I'm already alone._

"Whatever. I don't need this," Yuki said, getting up and motioning towards the door.

"Eiri! I'm trying to help you! Please just let me help," She begged. He stopped in the door way and looked back at her.

"Then kill me," He said. Misato stared at him in disbelief before he slammed the door in his face.

Yuki crossed the street from the hospital and worked his way towards the park. He threw cigarette butt of the ground before looking up into the sky. _Suicide isn't really my way to kick the bucket but…_ He looked at all the laughing children and felt that life had given up on him. Everything in the world was mocking him, even the bum sleeping in the street. At least he could sleep, he thought. Suddenly, his feet grew heavier and his eyesight began to blur. _What the hell? My head is killing me. _Trying to keep his form up he staggered to the nearest bench and plopped his entire weight down as he could no longer feel his fingers. _What's happening to me? _Soon, he blacked out.

*Line Breaker*

Yuki felt a gentle breeze blowing through his hair and the talking of many people at once. He slowly opened his eyes. _I'm still in the park. _However, everything was sideways. He tried to sit up to get a grasp of things when he felt a small hand push him back down to the bench.

"You shouldn't move too much."

"You…" Shuichi smiled brightly at him, a smile that almost made him smile in return.

"I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you look when you sleep," Shuichi commented, a slight blush creeping upon his skin. Before he knew what he did, Yuki's hand gently caressed the blush, causing it to spread to his entire face.

"Yu-Yuki?" Shuichi stammered. Yuki smiled.

"Why can I sleep around you?" Yuki asked. Shuichi smiled and held Yuki's hand upon his cheek.

"I guess you just feel comfortable around me," He said, smiling. Yuki smiled back.

"I guess…"

*Line Breaker*

"Yuki! Yuki! Where is Yuki, Tohma?" Ryuichi asked. Tohma sighed.

"He's probably sleeping right now. I swear, I don't care if he is related to me, sleeping on the job is unforgivable," Tohma commented. Ryuichi pouted.

"And we were supposed to go drinking too! Damn you, Yuki!" Ryuichi cried. While Tohma and Ryuichi were discussing Yuki, said person was in the staff lounge, sleeping with a pink-haired brat wrapped in his arms.

*Line Breaker*

y10: AND WE ARE DONE! I know it's kinda short but it was supposed to be a oneshot anyway. Thanks for reading! Review please! Thank you!


End file.
